Sunlight
by silverpaint
Summary: Hinata was relieved when she received her letter. She was a pureblood, but she was so bad at accidental magic, she was positive she was a Squib... AU


Sunlight - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. Respectively, they belong to J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. **I do not own the words of the Hogwarts Acceptance Letter and adjoining sheets.**

* * *

_I want to change the world_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get a shining love_

_That you can reach alone- Change the world, Inuyasha, English_

* * *

Hinata floated in the sea, feeling the itchy wooden side of the pier rub through the wet, clingy dark-blue swim-suit that, using the water, insisted on sticking to her body.

There was no-one in sight for miles, despite the sun brilliantly shining it's rays down on the silver-reflecting, dark-bluish green sea, warm grey pebbles and the soft golden sand.

She leaned against the rotting wood, and drank in the sun, closing her eyes. Something was wrong, but she just didn't know what. It was a odd, nagging feeling that tugged at her.

Ignoring the fact that she should be able to know if anyone was around, never mind taking her by surprise, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and Hinata flinched in shock before whipping around, only to find a familiar person smiling at her.

He had long, dark-brown, almost turned black by the water, hair that clung to his back. Oddly, he wore a piece of brown material around his forehead, but Hinata was almost sure it wasn't waterproof. His grey-white eyes were creased into a caring look, and a unnatural smile quirked his lips up at the sides.

Almost as soon as Hinata had finished studying him, his eyes moved from her to fix on something behind her, and Hinata glanced around to see another girl floating in the water behind her.

The girl was definitely only a girl; she wore a black two-piece that someone as young as her really shouldn't be wearing. The girl had barely developed. She was thin, and her almost-black hair was sticking to her face as well as chest and back. Her lavender-white eyes had a soft, happy look in them.

Something inside Hinata told her that this shouldn't really be, but the feeling was fuzzy and half-recognised so she just ignored it.

The girl was grinning, and swam over and threw her arms over both Hinata's and the boy's necks. Now, the three's faces were quite close together, but it had nothing romantic to it. In fact, there was a family feeling in the air…

Hinata heard footsteps coming from the wooden pier and looked up. A man was walking along the rotting pier. He looked extremely similar to the other people she had seen; he had long, dark brown hair and grey-white eyes.

He had a cold, sharp look on his face, but as he reached where the three were hugging in the water, he knelt down and had a reluctantly warm look to his eyes. For a while, they just were there, the three children in the water and the adult on the wooden pier.

Then the fuzzy blackness came, and Hinata stopped dreaming.

She blinked into consciousness, senses sharply awakened by the clean coldness of her room.

Hinata pushed the light brown covers back and lightly stepped out of bed, careful not to be noisy. She padded over to her desk, and turned the ringing alarm clock off. She quickly went through her morning routine of making her bed, putting her navy pyjamas into her laundry basket, brushing her hair and getting dressed.

Hinata preferred to wear Muggle clothing, although she would stand out if she was in a crowd of them, with her odd choice of warm clothing despite being in the middle of blazing summer. Hiashi disapproved of her wearing Muggle clothing, but she was only ever ordered to wear wizard clothing on formal occasions.

Tying the laces neatly on her smooth black trainers, Hinata started to water the flowers in her room, opening the violet curtains so they could have some light. Hinata liked the flowers in her room. They were all sorts of flowers, feverfew, roses, sunflowers, tulips and bluebells.

Realising that it was time to walk downstairs and eat with the rest of her family, Hinata straightened out her brown winter jacket, and timidly walked across the fluffy white carpet, through the dark purple door, downstairs, through the winding corridors and into the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen, she realised that another person was there apart from the house-elves. He had long, dark brown hair, with a headband the same shade. The white irises of his eyes looked downward, making his own breakfast.

He wore a simple white robe, and as Hinata walked closer, he lifted his head, and not even surprised, nodded at her.

"… Hello, Neji…" Hinata hesitantly said.

Hinata did not have much of a emotional bond with her family. They were always scathing, cold and proud, and it was hard to even make friends, when you were the weakest of a strong clan. Hinata was on vaguely good terms with the Branch family, but it was difficult to even talk to them under the watchful gaze of Hiashi.

Neji was a amazing wizard. He had shown signs of magic even as a very young child, he had been accepted to Hogwarts, and had excelled his exams at the end of first year.

However, Neji was also her cousin, and part of the Branch family. The Branch family was a part of the Hyuuga clan, but they would never be the head, or even in the running to be the heir. They were simply … there. It was rumoured that a long time ago, the Branch family had been servants to the Main family, but human servants had been stamped out long ago. Instead, they had house-elves.

Because Neji was Branch and Hinata was Main, he had always treated her with disdain. Hinata had no idea how to make him forgive her.

A house-elf came running up to Hinata and immediately bowed, before asking what she wanted to eat. Hinata, as always, felt slightly guilty as she glanced at Neji, who, as a member of the Branch family, never had the help of a house-elf, but replied to the house-elf about what she wanted to eat.

Hinata was then escorted to the dining room by another room, who asked for her to sit down while they made her breakfast, and she would have it very soon. Hinata thanked the house-elf, before sitting next to her sister and opposite her father at the dark, nearly black wooden table.

Her sister, Hanabi, had long, black hair, which drifted in front of her face and white, observing eyes, and took after their father. She wore a plain, black robe.

She was a quiet, yet fiery soul, showing signs of accidental magic many times more than Hinata, who had only performed accidental magic once.

This year, Hinata was meant to receive her letter to Hogwarts, but she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get it. Everyone around her thought she was a Squib, and Hanabi was more suited to the position of Heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

It would be disappointing to her father though, if one of his children turned out to be a Squib, which hadn't happened in the Main family for generations. But I wouldn't be Main family then, Hinata reflected, because a Squib would be relocated to the Branch family, disowned by Hiashi.

Hinata and Hanabi's father, Hiashi, was a apathetic, impassive man, cold and sharp in everything he did. He expected only the best of everyone that surrounded him, and Hinata was just a disappointment to him.

He was fierce, with long, dark brown hair thrown back from his face and scathing white eyes traditional to the Hyuuga clan. He was the Hyuuga itself personified, proud and emotionless.

Hanabi and Hiashi were silently eating their breakfast, the always tenseness in the air as usual. Some Branch family members were eating at the other end of the long table, quietly chatting. Neji slipped in and set himself down halfway in-between the Branch family members and the Main family members. Hinata was soon served her breakfast, and began quietly eating, attempting to make no noise at all.

Breakfast continued on as normal, until some squeaky house-elf shouts broke the air.

"Catch it, catch it!" Hinata could faintly hear the house-elves terrified yelling, and it appeared to only be getting louder as whatever they wanted to catch approached them. Sounds of crashing and heavy thumps landing on the floor were heard.

Two owls swooped into the dining room, landing neatly in front of Hiashi. A house-elf ran up to Hiashi and, nervously wringing it's hands, said "I'm sorry, Master Hyuuga, we tried to stop it before it came in, but we couldn't catch it… Please forgive us, Master Hyuuga."

Hiashi frowned. "You should have let it come in," he said irritably. "Make sure to never do that again."

The house-elf shakily bowed, and replied, "Yes, Master Hyuuga."

Hiashi swiftly cut the letters from the owls, which quickly thumped their wings and flew off. He glanced at one of the letters, which was made of thick yellow parchment, before tossing it to the side. Hinata caught sight of the address, written in emerald ink.

_Mr N. Hyuuga_

_The Room With White Walls_

_Country_

_England_

If that letter was for Neji… who went to Hogwarts… was one of those letters for _her_? From _Hogwarts_? Her heart beat fast with excitement at the prospect of not being a complete disappointment to her father.

Hiashi had opened the other envelope by now, but Hinata couldn't see the name of the address. His face told her nothing, blank as usual.

"Hinata," Hiashi stated.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata replied quickly.

"You will be going to Hogwarts. We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Hiashi glanced at Neji. "I will buy your things, Neji, so there is no need for you to go."

Hinata couldn't stop herself from softly smiling despite one of the elders lightly frowning at her for doing so. She was going to Hogwarts! Perhaps… perhaps she would be a amazing witch, despite the lack of accidental magic.

"Here's your letter, Hinata." Hiashi briskly said, and pushed the letter over the polished table to her.

Hinata gently took it her hands, and smoothed down the corners of harshly-opened envelope, and slowly set it down. I'll keep it, she thinks. It's a memento. Someone wrote this letter, just for _me_. Not for Hanabi. Not for Neji, though they both deserve it.

_Miss H. Hyuuga_

_The Room With Lavender Walls_

_Country_

_England_

The ink was emerald, deeply sunken into the parchment with clear, heavy handwriting. It stood out sharply against the striking yellow of the parchment. The first page, as Hinata thoroughly read it, looked exactly the same.

_~ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY ~_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Hyuuga,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment _

_Team begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The quiet smile on Hinata's face remained there as she read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)._

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)._

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)._

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Hinata lightly wondered if she would be allowed to buy a pet. Most likely not, she concluded. But there was no harm in wondering. If she was allowed to buy one … she would buy a cat. A beautiful pure white one, with lovely light blue eyes, and fluffy fur that Hinata would groom everyday.

Or if she bought a owl … Hinata imagined a fierce-eyed light brown owl with sharp golden eyes. It would perch on her arm at her call, and Hanabi would be envious.

A toad … Hinata didn't think that the Hyuuga clan would ever shame themselves with a heiress that had a toad for a pet, but she imagined one nonetheless. A gentle, bright green creature with contented brown eyes.

"Hinata," Hanabi hissed. "Eat your breakfast."

Hinata quickly nodded in return, set down the letter, picked up her spoon and delicately began eating. As she ate, she snuck glances at the piece of paper.

What kind of wand would choose her? Hinata wondered. Hawthorn? Chestnut? Willow? Oak? Would she even be vaguely good at magic? Hinata shivered, because she could see herself failing all too easily.

A tug pulled at the edge of Hinata's jacket, and she snapped to attention. A small house elf looked nervously up at her and motioned for her plate. Hinata gave the plate, with the rest of her unfinished meal, to her. The house elf tip-toed away.

Looking around her, Hinata saw that most of the people in the room had gone. Carefully walking to the door, she pushed it open, and slipped into the cold hallways.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ahh. This chapter just went on and on and on… I'll put Diagon Alley in next chapter. Anyway, I created this story because there's so many 'Naruto-crew-are-guards-at-Hogwarts' and I haven't seen one where they all actually go to Hogwarts. Yes, the rest of the Naruto crew will be at Hogwarts. _

_Expect slow updates. And what did you think of this chapter? I tried to do the show, not tell thing here, so how did it work out for you? _


End file.
